Endless Skies
by Stryder95
Summary: AU, Hiccup lives with his mother after he was saved by the Bewilderbeast as a little baby. One day he travels to Berk and meets a very interesting girl that captures his heart the moment he sees her. An adventure begins... Contains Hiccstrid, Rated T for light violence and possible suggestive themes. multiple OC's
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey guys!  
Here I am with a new story (and the first in this category) for HTTYD! As shown in the summary it will be an AU where Hiccup grows up with his mother in the sanctuary.  
For those following my FT-FanFic "Lucy Heartfilia, Dragon of the stars": Don't worry! I'm still working on it, I'm just rethinking some parts of the future story at the moment, please be patiant!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Hiccup and Astrid would be married by now! Only OCs are my own creation.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"_Find out why the dragons near the human nests are attacking them." _That was what the King has said to him. He liked the King so he did as he wished. He followed a weakly looking Gronckle to a large volcano in the middle of a thick fog. As soon as he reached the inside of the hollow mountain, he stayed in the shadows near the entrance. He saw a large number of different dragons waiting anxiously for something. For a long time nothing happened, but then a deafening voice rumbled from the bottom of the volcano.

"_You worthless fools! How is a task as simple as getting food so difficult to accomplish? 300 years under my rule and you still have the boldness to defy me. You will immediately go to this miserable human nest they call "Berk". Take everything. Or you will suffer the consequences."_

With that the dragons departed quickly, the stench of fear strong on them. He followed them unseen through the fog and soon arrived on a small island with a human village. As soon as the first dragons were within the visual range of the humans, the sound of a horn traveled through the night and the village came to live. The other dragons descended to the village to steal their livestock and food. He was about to turn around and return to the King, but in this moment he noticed the house on top of the village. A Monstrous Nightmare had ignited the rooftop and he could clearly make out the sound of a crying infant.

_'A hatchling!' _he thought, '_I can't let a hatchling die in there!'_

He turned back and let his wings carry him to the house. He climbed trough a large hole in the roof and in an instant saw the small crib with the human infant in it. The baby was crying and wailing, the loud roars of the dragons frightening him. He walked over to the crib and used one of his wings to gently cradle the crib. The baby stopped crying immediately and studied the face of the dragon before him with interest. The dragon looked back at him and he noticed a strange dull in the eyes of the little human. He sniffed the small body and immediately reared back, startling the baby for a moment. '_This smell, it smells like something is inside him... Oh no.' _He knew this smell. He saw dragon hatchlings dying because something polluted their blood during the hatch. It would take a few weeks, but they would become weaker and weaker until their small bodies didn't have the energy left to keep them alive. He wasn't going to let this frail little creature that looked at him with big green eyes suffer the same fate. Something was with this human that made him think that it would be the right thing to do to safe him. _'I have to take him to the King, he can surely help him.' _Suddenly a gasp sounded from his right and he turned his head abruptly, accidentally cutting the baby on it's chin which caused it to start crying again. A human female was standing in front of him, shocked by his gently display.

"Stay away from my son, dragon!" she shouted, holding a blade in front of her. He approached her, studying her face. Before he could do anything, a weapon collided with his head, knocking him away.

"Valka!" the human that knocked him away shouted. "Run! Take Hiccup and run! I take care of this demon!" he shouted. The female took the baby and tried to run to the stairs, only to be picked up by the mighty claws of the dragon. He had breathed a small amount of fire to keep the male human away and made a dash for the female. As soon as he had her between his claws he jumped trough the hole in the roof and into the night, leaving the human village behind.

The male human ran after him but stopped at the hole, unable to follow.

"Valka!" he cried desperately "Hiccup! NO!"

**-:-**

Valka was terrified. A dragon had grabbed her and Hiccup and was now soaring through the dark sky, away from Berk, away from her husband. _'Stoik. She thought. Please be alright. I will watch over you from Valhalla.'_

She was trying to hide her tears, for the sake of her son, seaftly cradled within her arms. She tried to keep calm so he wouldn't notice her fear and start crying again. Strangely though, her son was calm and looked at the dragon scales surrounding them with interest.

After what felt like an eternity for her, she noticed the dragon descending. She felt the air change from the cold of the northern night to a much warmer climate. Trough the gaps between the dragons claws she could make out vibrant green plants and trees as well as a clear blue lake. She then felt the dragon landing and open his claws gently so she could step out of them.

_'This is where I die.' _she thought as she closed her eyes and shielded Hiccups body with hers. The dragon just walked away a bit and sat down, looking at her. When nothing happened, Valka hesitantly opened her eyes again and looked over to the dragon who took her. He seemed to be studying her. She held his gaze for a moment until Hiccup started to cry. She looked down at her only son, feeling his little head. A shock went trough her when she noticed that the little body was burning up.

_'A fever. Oh no! I don't have the herbs here to do something against it!'_

The dragon nudged her side suddenly and moved his head, as if to tell her to follow him. She slowly walked after him into a great cavern with an overwhelming amount of dragons flying through the air, sitting on the rocks or even swimming in the great lake in the middle. The dragon walked down a narrow path that lead them to the lake. As they arrived, the dragon nudged the crying baby in her arms and then nudged his head towards the water. After he repeated that action two times, Valka finally understood.

"You want me to place him in the water?" she asked the dragon, not knowing if it understood her. The dragon nodded his head slowly and moved away from the water. Having no other option than to trust the creature, Valka slowly walked towards the water and placed Hiccup in the shallow water where they stood. The dragon nudged her again, as if to move away from the water. Valka resisted, she didn't want to leave her crying son in the water, but the dragon pushed her away with his superior strength. The deeper water of the lake suddenly became disturbed before a giant dragon head surfaced from the water. His scales where nearly completely white and he head two giant tusks. Valka noticed the dragon from old stories. It was a Bewilderbeast, the Alpha-species of the dragons and one of the rarest dragon-species beside the feared Night Fury. His bright blue eyes looked at Valka as if they could gaze into her soul. The woman couldn't help but to notice that they seemed almost... gently? The giant dragon moved his gaze away from her an towards the still crying infant. He slowly lowered his head to the boy as Valka could only watch. She was frozen, was it from fear or wonder, she didn't know. The Bewilderbeast moved until his head was hovering over the small baby and he was looking down into the now dull green eyes. It was the next moment that would forever be branded into Valka's memories and turn her life around. The giant dragon puffed out a small cloud of what seemed to be little snowflakes. The cloud sunk down the the baby and Valka watched with joy and amazement as Hiccup stopped crying immediately after inhaling the pure and cleaning particles of the icy cloud. She slowly walked over to her son and took him in her arms again. He had stopped crying and she noticed that his eyes were slowly getting the vibrant green color back. A smile formed on her face as she finally understood the creatures in front of her. She bowed down before the Bewilderbeast and looked the giant dragon in the eyes.

"Thank you, Alpha. Thank you for saving my son."

**-:-**

**And finished! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The birth of a friendship

**And finally there is Chapter 2!****  
**Sorry for the long time since the release of this story, but I simply didn't have the time to write.**  
**Some information for this Story:****

**"HTTYD is life." - Normal speech**

_**"HTTYD is life." **_**\- Dragon speech**

**_'HTTYD is life.' - Thoughts_**

**_»HTTYD is life. « - Flashback  
_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD or any of its characters. Only OC's are my creation.**

**And now onwards with the story:**

**-:-**

**Chapter 2: The begin of a friendship**

**_One month later_**

Valka slowly grow accustomed to the life with the dragons while Hiccup lost the last signs of his illness. The little boy liked the dragons very much and Valka found herself laughing at his attempts to grab something from Cloudjumper more than once. The big dragon was surprisingly gently with the human, as if he knew how frail human newborns were. It was however about one month after her arrival that she noticed a difference in Hiccup. She was playing Peek-a-boo with him and every time she showed her face again, Hiccup laughed and looked at his mother with his big green eyes full of wonder and amazement. Valka laughed back, but as she looked into his eyes, she noticed something that shocked her for a moment. If she looked up close, his pupils looked almost like the slit-like pupils of a dragon.

Valka stopped their little game and picked the infant up to walk down to the lake, much to the dismay of the little one. Hiccup's mood got better almost instantly as Cloudjumper walked behind them and mimicked his human friend's actions by hiding his face behind his massive wings, only to reappear a few seconds later with a soft grunt. Valka smiled at the antics of her new friend and couldn't keep the smile of her face until they reached the lakeside. She looked over to the gigantic form of the king and bowed down as she met his gaze. The colossal dragon moved his head over to her and blew out a light cloud of ice to greet her. He huffed, as if to say that he knew why she was seeking him out. Valka stood up and met his gaze again, at which she couldn't help but to shiver for a second, his eyes always seemed to look in the deepest part of her soul.

"His eyes changed." Valka said. "Is it because of what you did?"

The king's eyes held a gentle look as he nodded his massive head slowly.

"Will more changes happen?" Valka asked, worried what could happen to her son.

The king nodded again.

"I understand. I think it is a small price to pay for his life. Forgive me that I troubled you." Valka said with a bow. The king only smiled gently at her and puffed a small cloud of ice at her again. Valka smiled at got up again, gently caressing Hiccup's cheek.

"You are full of surprises little one, aren't you?" she cooed. Hiccup laughed and smiled towards his mother and grabbed the fingers that were at his cheek.

"I just hope that you will be alright after all that happened." she said as she walked up to the plateau again. It was time for her baby boy to eat.

**_-:-_**

One week after Valka had noticed the change she grew accustomed to his eyes. She was relaxing under a big tree on their plateau with Hiccup sound asleep in her arms. Their little peace was however suddenly interrupted as Cloudjumper rushed in, back early from his hunting trip. He gave a concerned growl as he landed in front of Valka. Hiccup woke up from the noise of the dragon and started to cry. Valka put him on her shoulder and padded his back to calm him down, while shooting a glare at her dragon friend. Cloudjumper however ignored her angry glare and put something in front of her that he carried in his claws. As she moved closer, she couldn't prevent a gasp of surprise escaping her. In front of her was an injured hatchling. What surprised her, was the species. She only heard of them and until now she thought they were extinct.

"A Night Fury..." she whispered. "Impossible..."

She was ripped from her stupor as the hatchling gave a weak groan, remembering her of his wounds. Valka smiled and gently picked the small dragon up. It was about the same size as her son, only slightly bigger. With the dragon on one arm and her son on the other, Valka walked over to a small cave in the walls of the Sanctuary. She used this cave as a kitchen and sleeping room and it was where she stored all her collected herbs. She set her son down on the table where he kept watching her with wide eyes, clearly intrigued by the small dragon in his mother's arms. Valka quickly grabbed the ingredients she needed and started to work on an ointment for the hatchlings wounds. They were not deep and didn't need any stitching, but it would be better if the ointment helped with the healing process.

"There you go." Valka said smiling as she finished putting the ointment on the small Night Fury. The creature looked at her weakly and gave her hand a small lick. Valka smiled and took the Night Fury over to the corner of the cave they used for sleeping. She put the dragon down on the floor and got up again to get Hiccup. When she sat her son down on the furs, the curious child immediately crawled over to the dragon and touched his snout. The hatchling licked Hiccups hand which made him giggle. He laid himself down beside the dragon and fell asleep almost instant while the dragon put his tail around the boy as far as he could manage. Valka couldn't keep the smile from her face at the scene happening in front of her. She sat herself down beside them before she curled up under the furs. She glanced over to Cloudjumper one last time before she fell asleep. She smiled at her friend as sleep overtook her.

"I think this is the begin of a wonderful friendship, my friend." she said as she fell asleep. Cloudjumper grunted happily in response, standing guard in front of the cave, as he would always do.

**_-:-_**

Three years passed and Valka grew to like the live with the dragons. Hiccup was a fast learner and could walk on his own at the age of two, but now that his speech was becoming better, she was shocked to make a new discovery which she could link to the Bewilder. When her son began to speak his first words, she quickly had to discover that he was talking to the dragons as well. He could understand them and even speak their language. It was difficult for her at first whenever Hiccup spoke in dragon sounds, but she quickly accepted it. Through his ability, she even learned the dragon's names.

"Cloudjumper?" Valka asked her dragon friend. "Have you seen Hiccup anywhere? Lunch is almost ready."

The dragon titled his head and smiled at her before he nudged his head towards the edge of the plateau they were standing at. Valka walked over to the edge and directed her gaze below her and the picture that was presented to her nearly caused a heart attack. Hiccup was riding on the back of his dragon Toothless who was happily flying around with the other dragons, up and down through the vast ice cavern. She saw that the young Night Fury was very aware of the small human on his back and did his best to keep him from falling down, but she was still worried out of her mind for her little boy.

"HICCUP!" she shouted, unable to keep a note of fear out of her voice. The black dragon noticed this and immediately turned towards her before he began to rise to her level. He gently sat down on the middle of the plateau. Hiccup climbed from his back, his exited giggles stopping the moment he saw the face of his mother. "Mommy..." the boy tried to explain.

"Hiccup! What do you think are you doing! You could have hurt yourself!" Valka cried worriedly.

"I was save." Hiccup complained. "Toothless wouldn't let me fall!"

"I know that you trust Toothless blindly, but please don't do that to me! I nearly had a heart attack, Hiccup!" Valka said, her worry still clear in her voice. She watched as the happy face of her son turned sad before he turned his gaze to his feet.

"Okay Mommy, I'll tell Toothless." he sniffed.

Valka smiled at the sulking boy and let out a sigh. She would have to get used to his close bond with the dragons, especially Toothless. She stretched her right arm out and grabbed Hiccups left shoulder. "Sweety, come here." she said gently. The little boy turned around, rubbing his eyes to hide the tears that were escaping him at thought of not flying with his friends again.

"Don't cry, honey. Come here." his mother said as she hugged him tightly. "I was just worried about you. Just tell me before you go flying and I'll allow It." she smiled. Hiccup moved back a bit to look at his mother's face. A big goofy grin appeared on his face and she quickly rubbed the last tears from his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Valka smiled down at her little boy.

"Thank you mommy, thank you!" he shouted happily as he hugged his mother again before running back to Toothless to play with him again. Valka laughed as his vain attempt to wrestle the black dragon to the ground. Toothless let out a joyful warble before he let himself fall backwards dramatically, bringing his human friend down with him. While Valka collected some herbs for their lunch she watched as they rolled around in the grass, Hiccups eyes shining with Happiness while Toothless playfully gnawed at his right arm before licking his face, covering the little boy in dragon slobber.

"Ewww. Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" he complained halfheartly. The dragon warbled happily and his human friend.

_"Love you, love you!"_

"I love you too, Toothless." the boy smiled as he touched his forehead against the dragon's snout. "You're the best brother I could ask for."

Valka couldn't help the warm smile on her face as she watched her little son playing so lovingly with his dragon.

_'Though it would be nice for him to have more human interaction besides Me.' _she mused as she turned back to the cave to finish the stew that was bubbling over the hearth.

"Hiccup, Toothless! Lunch is ready!" she called before she entered the cave that was used as a kitchen.

**_-:-_**

**_At the same time, southern end of the Archipelago_**

"Where is the boy?"

"I don't know! He ran into the forest. His demon friend his young, maybe the wild animals will get them for us."

"You think so?"

"Do _you _want to go into that forest?"

"No."

"Thought so. Let's turn back. We have his belt, there is blood all over it. That will be enough prove for them to think he's dead."

"Alright."

As soon as the voices disappeared back towards a small Viking village, a little boy, only around six years old, jumped down from a tree with a young Stormcutter on his shoulder. Tears were running down his face as he turned from the village that was once his home and towards the other end of the island. A boat with supplies would be waiting for him, his father had promised before he left the house and joined the mob that wanted to kill his own son. He knew that is parents didn't want to hurt him, so they sent him away.

_»Run Turgon, run as fast as you can«_ that were their last words before they left.

But that didn't make the agonizing pain in his heart any better.

**-:-**

**And there goes chapter 2 ;)**

**Please review! I always love to see good reviews on my stories. Flames will be ignored!****  
**Hopefully Chapter 3 won't take so long as this one as I have more time now and a rough idea what to write: D****

**So long, ****  
**Slayer-kun****


End file.
